The present invention relates to a rotary switch for being mounted on a printed circuit board with the aid of extensions engaging into holes provided for in the printed circuit board.
One such type of rotary switch is known from DE-OS No. 2 362 141. According to this prior art reference, the extensions are designed as contact pins which are inserted into the printed circuit board and soldered to the conductors. The rotor is in this case arranged vertically on the printed circuit board and has a throughgoing opening for the rotating control shaft. The latter, therefore, is arranged parallel in relation to the printed circuit board. The throughgoing opening is provided because several such rotary switches are intended to be combined to form one switch assembly.